muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
CNN
CNN is a news network founded in 1980 by Ted Turner. The first to provide 24-hour news coverage for television, CNN expanded to the Internet in 1995. CNN, the former news outlet of Turner Broadcasting System, is owned and operated by WarnerMedia. Appearances * Rosita appeared on the program Your Bottom Line * Reggie Aqui, for CNN.com Live, interviewed Zoe and Melissa Dino on July 2, 2008 shortly after the release of Sesame Workshop's Love the Earth home video. * American Morning featured Elmo and Alan Muraoka on November 30, 2005. * Living in the 90s featured a promotional piece for The Muppet Christmas Carol in 1992. * Larry King Live has featured multiple Muppet appearances. * Sonia Manzano appeared on CNN.com Live to promote the 40th Anniversary on November 10, 2009. * Carolina Escobar, for CNN en Español, interviewed Rosita and Emilio Delgado on November 16, 2009. * Elmo and Rosita appear in December 2010 http://www.cnn.com/video/#/video/bestoftv/2010/12/10/mxp.salute.elmo.cnn?i * Elmo and Carol-Lynn Parente appear on the "Smart is the New Rich" segment with Christine Romans to talk about Sesame Street's STEM (Science, Technology, Engineering and Math) education initiative. http://yourbottomline.blogs.cnn.com/2011/10/01/sesame-street-stem-can-be-fun/ * Big Bird, Blue Jay and Rosemarie Truglio appeared on October 14, 2011 to promote an anti-bullying episode. * Erin Burnett OutFront featured Kevin Clash and Elmo for Being Elmo: A Puppeteer's Journey on October 24, 2011. * Elmo appeared on HLN on November 24, 2011 before the Macy's Parade. * Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy appear on CNN iReporter to promote The Muppets on November 27, 2011. *Kermit the Frog appeared on CNN on December 1, 2011 to discuss his appearance at the National Christmas Tree lighting ceremony and talk politics with Wolf Blitzer.(video) *Kermit appeared again on CNN's New Year's Eve Live with Anderson Cooper and Special Co-Host Kathy Griffin on December 31, 2011 to promote the film. *On the July 4, 2013 segment "The Art of Movement," Eric Jacobson appeared (with Grover), demonstrating puppeteering and showing off some of the Anything Muppets to correspondent Nick Glass, who (with the assistance of Matt Vogel) tried his hand in puppetry. Jason Weber was interviewed to demonstrate the process of puppet building at Jim Henson's New York Workshop. (video) *On May 23, 2014, CNN aired CNN Spotlight: The Muppets. *June 8, 2015 - Don Lemon takes tour of the new Sesame Street set with Carol-Lynn Parente, and interviews Joey Mazzarino, The Count, and Cookie Monster. http://www.cnn.com/videos/us/2015/06/08/sesame-street-school-preformance-lemon-pkg-ctn.cnn Image:CNN-TheArtOfMovement-(2013-07-04)-01.png|CNN's The Art of Movement in 2013 Image:CNN-TheArtOfMovement-(2013-07-04)-02.png|Nick Glass with Grover Image:CNN-TheArtOfMovement-(2013-07-04)-03.png|Glass with Eric Jacobson Image:CNN-TheArtOfMovement-(2013-07-04)-05.png|Jason Weber and an Anything Muppet with Glass Image:CNN-TheArtOfMovement-(2013-07-04)-06.png|Noses at Jim Henson's New York Workshop Image:CNN-TheArtOfMovement-(2013-07-04)-07.png|Matt Vogel, Glass and Jacobson perform References * The Dinosaurs universe equivalent is DNN (Dinosaur News Network). * Sesame Street spoofed the network and its logo as "Ridiculous Network News" in Episode 2939. * In Sesame Street Stays Up Late, several monsters report for MNN (Monster News Network). * Sesame Street spoofed the network as GNN (Grouch News Network) in Episode 4160. * The vegetable's own version of the network is VNN (Vegetable News Network) in Episode 4232. *The pre-show for Spaghetti Space Chase features news coverage from SSNN (Sesame Street News Network). * In "A Tail of Two Piggies", Fozzie says he wants to submit himself for CNN Heroes. Image:MNN.jpg|Elmo reporting for the "Monster News Network." Image:GNN.jpg|"Grouch News Network", spoof of "Cable News Network." Image:VNN.jpg|"Vegetable News Network." Connections * Anderson Cooper has been with CNN since 2002, and is the host of Anderson Cooper 360. * Katie Couric served as a correspondent for CNN * David Gergen is a political contributor for the network * Larry King has been with CNN since 1985 * Bernard Shaw was an anchor and reporter with the network from 1980 to 2001 External links *Official Site __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Online Appearances Category:TV References Category:TV Appearances